Flicker
by BloodPokemon101
Summary: Sarada reminisces about spending another Christmas without her father.


**(A/N: This is an Uchiha family Christmas one-shot! I hope you guys enjoy it! This is inspired by fanofthisfiction. Check out their story, it's great! Also minor spoilers of Naruto: Gaiden, for those who haven't read the manga yet. But by now, I'm assuming everyone did. I don't own Naruto. Enjoy this one-shot!)**

* * *

Flicker

The chilling cold air blew past the streets of Konoha. Lanterns fluttered all around the village, giving off a more festive look to disperse the displeasure away from the irritating cold.

It was winter… A season symbolizing death. Flickers of white powder began falling from the sky, covering the ground in its frosty presence. The wintery threshold existing to do away with the trees and flowers.

However, the snowy season also brought the presence of a kindling dose of renewed virtues, such as the flickering moment of rejoicing another year of good fortune. Or the simple prospect of having quality family time. Because nothing beats sitting around a fire and drinking hot chocolate while listening to mom and dad talk about the good old days, and the children indulging them with their own social life.

That's what one girl named, Sarada Uchiha, began to think when she saw other families running around, enjoying their time in the snow. She remembered how she felt bitter jealousy at witnessing the other kids happily playing with their parents.

It used to make her feel, in a sense, all alone. Dad is away for years at a time doing _god knows what_ and mom's busy at the hospital, being the Head Nurse and all. She knows, _oh god she knows_ that what her parents are doing are for both her sake and the village's, but sometimes she wishes they can spend one day together as a _real_ family. Not discussing mission details or preparing her for her future role to take over the Uchiha name, but a nice, simple family get together.

Sarada let out a tiredly despairing sigh.

She hopped out of bed, planning to take a scroll through the village to escape her lonesome thoughts. Thinking about how dysfunctional her family was isn't going to make her situation any better.

"Oh, hello, Sarada!"

Sarada heard her mother greet her happily.

"Your breakfast is on the table."

"That's okay, mama. I'm not hungry. I'm going out for a walk."

She left the house before her mother could convince her otherwise.

* * *

Sarada didn't have to see Sakura's saddened expression to know how dejected her mother felt. This wasn't the first Christmas she's spent contemplating on her family life and distressing over the fact that her father wasn't here to celebrate one of the most important of the year with his wife and daughter.

The young Uchiha always felt like this every Christmas, lonely and depressed. Watching other families enjoying the holidays causes a small flicker of envy spark inside her heart.

No, in truth, it started off as a tiny twinkle of childish jealousy. But as each year passed, it began to fester into bitter resentment not only towards those happy and wholesome families, but also towards her own dysfunctional one. She remembered the flickering flame of hope she had of finally receiving a complete and happy family for Christmas beginning to disintegrate year after year. It was painful, so agonizingly painful to be denied that one Christmas wish every year until she just eventually she stopped caring for Christmas. It was just bitter reminder of how messed up her family life is.

Eventually, the young Uchiha began questioning her father's absence. Was he dead and was her mother deluded to the fact that her father was alive to keep up appearances? Were her parents really divorced and she was just left in the dark of their bitter separation? Or did her mother's overbearing manners drive her father away? Sarada started leaning towards the latter option. And an addition to that, her mother acts dubious and somewhat standoffish whenever her father is mentioned.

However, what really hits the nail on the head was when Sakura couldn't even answer basic questions about _her_ husband! How can she not know if Sasuke wore glasses some time in his life? Or his favorite color or his favorite food?

Sarada gritted her teeth in frustration remembering that day when she finally got fed up with her mother's charade and asked if she and Sasuke were really husband and wife. She recalled seeing the hurt, anger, and melancholic expression in her mother's emerald eyes when she questioned the sincerity of her marriage. She knew how much she was hurting her mother asking all those questions about her father, but, dammit, she hasn't seen her father since she was born! Was it wrong of her to have a little information about her dad?

And seeing that picture of her father with another woman almost made her world shatter! Not only was the picture of Sasuke and Sakura together fake, but he was in a photo with another _woman_! More questions, fiercer and disturbing questions began to probe inside her mind. Who was that woman? Was she Sasuke's mistress, lover? Or worse, was she her real mother? Did her father marry her instead and Sakura just adopted her because Sasuke and that woman were too busy to take care of her?

That's why Sarada ran away from the village that day. She heard her father was nearby, so she chased after that clue to finally meet Sasuke Uchiha and get some honest and candid answers about why their family is so messed up. It wasn't fair to be born into a family where a child has an absent father and a busy mother. It just wasn't fair!

Sarada's feet padded across the snowy covered ground as she aimlessly walked around, reminiscing about her time when she first met her father. The fleeting moment of happiness, joy, and the thrilling excitement of finally meeting her father was enough for her to activate her kekkei genkai for the first time, the Sharingan.

And she was happy to know that she was a legitimate child born from the love between Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Just to know that her parents genuinely loved her and each other was enough to bring tears in her eyes.

Sarada began to notice her body shivering from the freezing cold. She didn't pay attention to her body temperature as she was too deep in thought about why her father would be missing, yet another, Christmas with his family. As much as she was raptured by the fact knowing who her real family was, it didn't satiate the loneliness she felt in her heart right now.

The snow pelted her head and shoulders as she leisurely dragged her feet across the frosty grassland. She marched over the hilltop she spotted in the distance, meaning she must be in the outskirts of the village. It's funny that in her depressing mood, she'll come to her favorite spot in the whole village.

The view from here was beautiful. Sarada always enjoyed being here whenever she's feeling down about something. The air feels crispier up on top of this hill, the view of looking at all the busy stalls serving families food and operating games for them to play was nice, but at the same time it brought twinge of envy in her heart.

She just _wish_ that for once, her father would be here, so they can enjoy the simple pleasantries of going to the Christmas Festival as one happy family. The young Uchiha felt mentally fatigued that she just wanted to lay down and rest. However, that thought was brushed away because she didn't want her mother to worry more about her if she caught a cold laying the snow.

Sarada didn't know how long she stood there, watching kids running around playing the festival games and their parents paying for the tickets. All she knew that the sky was starting to darken as the sun was disappearing over the horizon creating a scenery of red, pink, and purple across the sky.

" _It's getting dark, I better head home,"_ Sarada thought to herself, though she didn't really care to head home, she just didn't want upset and cause her mother any more anxiety.

* * *

"I'm home," Sarada announced monotonously, as she stepped inside her house and quietly closed the door behind her.

"Welcome home, Sarada."

The young Uchiha eyes widened in shock as took in the familiar features of her father.

"Papa? Is that you? Wh-what are you doing home?" She was completely at lost for words at this unexpected dilemma.

Sasuke nodded his head, acknowledging his daughter's star struck questions about his unannounced appearance. Just by taking in her features, he could tell how shocked and how very happy Sarada was to see him.

He stood up from the couch he was sitting on and put the scroll he was previously reading down on the coffee table. He headed towards the door and graciously opened up.

"Let's go," Sasuke suddenly spoke, catching Sarada off guard.

"Go where?" Sarada inquired, absolutely dumbfounded by her father's silent suggestion. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her mother walking towards them with a happy grin on her face.

"Why to the festival, of course," Sakura answered for her husband, as she snatched her pink coat off the rack.

Sarada couldn't express the delightful exhilaration coursing through her, waiting to burst like an over inflated balloon. But she kept her composure in check, trying to remain professional in front of her father. Although, the young Uchiha could feel tears of joy forming in the rims of her eyes. Even though this simple and rich moment would be nothing but a flickering flame on a dying candle the next day, it was still enough for her to enjoy what will remain of it as this wonderful and unforgettable night.

It was miraculous moments like this that she was glad to be the daughter of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno because it was moments like this that made it amazingly memorable and precious!

* * *

 **(A/N: That's the end of this Uchiha Christmas one-shot! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I really do hope I got Sarada's character right. What I know about her is from what I've read in the Naruto: Gaiden and seen in the Boruto movie. Anyway, reviews would be nice! It'll let me know how much you guys enjoyed this one-shot and it'll make me happy. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!)**


End file.
